The present disclosure relates in general to an accessory management system and in particular to aggregation of automated-environment information across a neighborhood.
Electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications. Mobile phones, tablet computers, home entertainment systems, and the like are just some of the electronic devices users interact with regularly.
Another category of electronic devices that is becoming more popular includes various electronically controllable devices, such as thermostats, lighting devices, household appliances, etc. It is sometimes desirable to automate operation of such devices.